1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to tape drive and printing apparatus and to methods of operation for same and to apparatus and methods which may be used in transfer printers, that is printers which make use of carrier-supported inks.
2. Related Art
In transfer printers, a tape which is normally referred to as a printer ribbon and carries ink on one side is presented within a printer such that a print head can contact the other side of the ribbon to cause the ink to be transferred from the ribbon onto a target substrate of for example paper or a flexible film. Such printers are used in many applications. Industrial printing applications include thermal transfer label printers and thermal transfer coders which print directly onto a substrate such as packaging materials manufactured from flexible film or card.
Ink ribbon is normally delivered to the end user in the form of a roll wound onto a core. The end user pushes the core onto a tape spool, pulls a free end of the roll to release a length of ribbon, and then engages the end of the tape with a further spool. Generally the spools are mounted on a cassette which can be readily mounted on a printing machine. The printing machine includes a transport means for driving the two spools, so as to unwind ribbon from one spool and to take up ribbon on the other spool. The printing apparatus transports ribbon between the two spools along a predetermined path past the printing head.
Known printers of the above type rely upon a wide range of different approaches to the problem of how to drive the ribbon spools. Some rely upon stepper motors, others on DC motors to directly or indirectly drive the spools. Generally the known arrangements drive only the spool onto which ribbon is taken up (the take-up spool) and rely upon some form of “slipping clutch” arrangement on the spool from which ribbon is drawn (the supply spool) to provide a resistive force so as to ensure that the ribbon is maintained in tension during the printing and ribbon winding processes and to prevent ribbon overrun when the ribbon is brought to rest. It will be appreciated that maintaining adequate tension is an essential requirement for proper functioning of the printer.
As a roll of ribbon is gradually used by the printer, the initial outside diameter of the supply spool decreases and the initial outer diameter of the take-up spool increases. In slipping clutch arrangements which offer an essentially constant resistive torque, the ribbon tension will vary in proportion to the diameter of the spools. Given that it is desirable to use large supply spools so as to minimize the number of times that a ribbon roll has to be replenished, this is a serious problem particularly in high speed machines where rapid ribbon transport is essential.
Dynamically changing ribbon tension gives rise to demands for tight tolerances for the torque delivered by the slipping clutch. Such tolerances are difficult to maintain as wear in the slipping clutch over time tends to change the resistive force exerted by the clutch. If the clutch force is too great the ribbon transport system may have inadequate power to drive the ribbon throughout the range of spool diameters from a new supply roll to an empty supply roll. Too little clutch force and slack in the ribbon could result in overrun of the supply spool. Given these constraints, typical printer designs have compromised performance by way of limiting the rate of acceleration, the rate of deceleration, and the maximum speed capability of the ribbon transport system. Overall printer performance has as a result been compromised.
Representative examples of conventional printing apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,804, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,552, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,081, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,558 and British patent 2310405.
The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,804 describes an arrangement for transferring a ribbon from a supply spool to a take-up spool which includes a pair of electric motors each one of which is connected to a corresponding spool shaft. The motors are direct current (DC) motors. The motor connected to the take-up spool is supplied by a constant current generator so as to wind up the ribbon with a substantially constant torque. The motor connected to the supply spool is supplied by a constant voltage generator so as to keep the ribbon tensioned during ribbon transfer. A change-over device alternates the function of the two spools when the ribbon is fully wound on the take-up spool. With the described arrangement, no account is taken of the change in diameters of the supply and take-up spools during ribbon transfer and thus ribbon tension varies substantially during the course of the full transfer of the ribbon from the supply spool to the take-up spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,552 discloses a bi-directional ribbon drive in which two spools are driven by respective stepper motors. The take-up spool is driven by its stepper motor, but the supply spool motor is fed a low level “drag” current to maintain the ribbon in tension. The motors are not actively controlled to compensate for spool diameter variations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,081 describes an arrangement in which two stepper motors are provided, one driving the take-up spool and the other coupled to the supply spool. Feedback signals provide an indication of the angular velocity of the supply spool and a function table provides information on the rate of stepping pulses to be applied to the take-up spool. The ribbon is driven by the stepper motor driving the take-up spool, the other motor acting as a feedback transducer to enable appropriate control of the motor driving the take-up spool to take account of changing spool diameters while maintaining a constant ribbon speed. Thus although this arrangement does avoid the need for example of a capstan drive interposed between the two spools so as to achieve reliable ribbon delivery speeds, only one of the motors is driven to deliver torque to assist ribbon transport. There is no suggestion that the apparatus can operate in push-pull mode, that is the motor driving the take-up spool operating to pull the ribbon and the motor driving the supply spool operating to push the associated spool in a direction which assists tape transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,558 describes a ribbon drive mechanism in which two DC motors are provided, one driving the take-up spool and one driving the supply spool. Ribbon is delivered by a further drive roller driven by a stepper motor. The supply spool DC motor acts as a brake and does not assist in tape transport. Thus this is a conventional arrangement in which a capstan roller is used to control ribbon delivery speed. With such an arrangement it is a relatively simple matter as described to provide feedback information concerning the magnitude of the ribbon spools so as to maintain a desired ribbon tension, but the overall system is complex.
GB 2310405 describes a bi-directional printer ribbon drive mechanism in which a stepper motor drives a take-up spool. Accurate control of ribbon delivery is achieved by providing an idler roller which rotates in contact with the ribbon and thus enables a direct measurement of ribbon transport speed. The provision of such an idler roller and associated components adds to overall system complexities and cost.
None of the known arrangements is capable of coping well with the requirements of high speed industrial transfer printing systems. Such systems generally operate in one of two manners, that is either continuous printing or intermittent printing. In both modes of operation, the apparatus performs a regularly repeated series of printing cycles, each cycle including a printing phase during which ink is being transferred to a substrate, and a further non-printing phase during which the apparatus is prepared for the printing phase of the next cycle.
In continuous printing, during the printing phase a stationary print head is brought into contact with a printer ribbon the other side of which is in contact with a substrate onto which an image is to be printed. (The term “stationary” is used in the context of continuous printing to indicate that although the print head will be moved into and out of contact with the ribbon, it will not move relative to the ribbon path in the direction in which ribbon is advanced along that path). Both the substrate and printer ribbon are transported past the print head, generally but not necessarily at the same speed. Generally only relatively small lengths of the substrate which is transported past the printer head are to be printed upon and therefore to avoid gross wastage of ribbon it is necessary to reverse the direction of travel of the ribbon between printing operations. Thus in a typical printing process in which the substrate is traveling at a constant velocity, the print head is extended into contact with the ribbon only when the print head is adjacent regions of the substrate to be printed. Immediately before extension of the print head, the ribbon must be accelerated up to for example the speed of travel of the substrate. The ribbon speed must then be maintained at the constant speed of the substrate during the printing phase and, after the printing phase has been completed, the ribbon must be decelerated and then driven in the reverse direction so that the used region of the ribbon is on the upstream side of the print head. As the next region of the substrate to be printed approaches, the ribbon must then be accelerated back up to the normal printing speed and the ribbon must be positioned so that an unused portion of the ribbon close to the previously used region of the ribbon is located between the print head and the substrate when the print head is advanced to the printing position. Thus very rapid acceleration and deceleration of the ribbon in both directions is required, and the ribbon drive system must be capable of accurately locating the ribbon so as to avoid a printing operation being conducted when a previously used portion of the ribbon is interposed between the print head and the substrate.
In intermittent printing, a substrate is advanced past a print head in a stepwise manner such that during the printing phase of each cycle the substrate and generally but not necessarily the ribbon are stationary. Relative movement between the substrate, ribbon and print head are achieved by displacing the print head relative to the substrate and ribbon. Between the printing phase of successive cycles, the substrate is advanced so as to present the next region to be printed beneath the print head and the ribbon is advanced so that an unused section of ribbon is located between the print head and the substrate. Once again rapid and accurate transport of the ribbon is necessary to ensure that unused ribbon is always located between the substrate and print head at a time that the print head is advanced to conduct a printing operation.
The requirements in terms of ribbon acceleration, deceleration, speed and positional accuracy of high speed transfer printers is such that the known drive mechanisms have difficulty delivering acceptable performance with a high degree of reliability. Similar constraints also apply in applications other than high speed printers. Accordingly it is an object of the present exemplary embodiment to provide a tape drive which can be used to deliver printer ribbon in a manner which is capable of meeting the requirements of high speed production lines, although the tape drive of the present invention may of course be used in other applications where similar high performance requirements are demanded.